Is Severus the Cradle Robber, or is it Naruto?
by YaoiLover6698
Summary: Naruto had become one with the Kyuubi, after surviving the war. He had lived a long time, watching everything change in a blink of an eye. Nothing special ever happened in his life until he came across a family in a Zoo. A few days after he took in a boy a letter came for both of them. Naruto didn't think much of it, that is until he started to have feelings for a certain teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Reptile House,

A 10 year old child was wandering around the Reptile House in fascination.

The child has light blond spiky hair, pointing to almost every direction, sea blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. He wore a black t-shirt, orange shorts, white socks that stop above his ankles and wore black and white sneakers.

He was by himself, humming a song that a friend named, Sumaru, had sung to him once, which was called 'Natsuhiboshi' or 'Summer Star'.

As the child continued on with his stroll he heard a boy screaming "Wake up!" along with a hand roughly hitting a glass wall.

The blond turned to his right and say a family of four. A very large man, a tall, skinny woman, a younger version of the very large man, and another child, who does not seem to belong with the family.

"He's asleep!" The child spoke to the chubby boy, who in return glared at him, before walking away to look at another reptile with the two adults right behind him.

Naruto had a curious look before walking toward the black-haired boy, who was mumbling something to the snake behind the glass, who seemed to have woken up.

"Wow!" The blond child said. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" The boy said, startled at the blond's appearance.

"You woke him up! I wonder if he can understand you." He said, looking at the snake in amazement. "Can you understand us?" He said looking at the snake.

The two watched in shock and amazement when it nodded to them.

"Cool" They both said at the same time.

"I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" The boy, now known as Harry Potter said.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The blond, now known as Naruto Uzumaki, grinned. "So who were those people just now? Your family?"

Harry shook his head.

"They're my relatives, sadly." Harry spoke, saying the last word quietly. "My parents died in a car crash, making them my guardians or something."

"Oh" Naruto said quietly.

"What about you-" Harry was cut off when he was pushed onto the floor by his cousin, Dudley Dursley.

"Mum! Dad! Look! Potter woke the snake up." He said before pressing his meaty hands and face against the glass.

Naruto was about to speak when he saw the glass that separated the snake from them and it's habitat disappeared, causing Dudley to fall over the railing and into the small pond, in the snake's territory.

Naruto watched in shock as that happened, but snapped out of it when he saw the large snake slithering over the railing and landing in front of them. It turned his head towards Harry, nodding its head in appreciation before hissing a "Thanks".

"No problem" Harry said in shock.

It then turned to Naruto, nodding at him, who just nodded back, right before it started to slither away from them, causing a commotion as it scared everyone else with its presence.

As this happened Dudley stood up from his place in the pond and was about to go over railing when he say the glass back in place, as if it had not just disappeared a second ago.

"Help!" Dudley shouted as he banged on the glass with his fist.

"Ah! Dudleykins!" Petunia Dursley shrieked as she pressed herself against the glass wall where her son was, on the other side of the glass.

Harry smiled a little enjoying the situation and watching happily of the event that is until his uncle came up to the with an outraged look on his red face.

"What happened?!" He yelled out loud angry about the situation. When he noticed Harry smiling and such, he then glared at the boy, who quieted himself when he noticed the look on Vernon Dursley's, his uncle's, face.

As this happened Naruto casted an invisibility jutsu and stood next to Harry, getting mire curious and curious every minute.

After the workers got Dudley out of the cage they all went in the car, well Harry and the Dursleys did as Naruto just sat on top of the car with ease, and went to their home.

As the car parked in the drive way Naruto quickly jumped off the car softly and stood near the door where Harry will get out at and watched as Harry's uncle grabbed Harry, slammed the door and dragged him inside the house with Naruto close behind.

Naruto was shocked at see Harry being pressed against the wall, near a door under the stairs, and how harsh his uncle was as Vernon pushed Harry inside the cupboard before locking it.

'Man this place is messed up!' Naruto exclaimed in his head.

Naruto waited till night hanging on the ceiling of the narrow hall before landing softly right in front of the cupboard door, knowing that the hosts of the 'lovely' home were a sleep.

"Harry?" Naruto whispered as he cancelled his invisibility jutsu.

"W-who's there?" The blond heard from the other side of the door.

"Harry it's me, Naruto." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto? How did you know this place and how did you get in?" Harry questioned in a shocked tone.

"We'll talk about that later, but do you want to leave this place?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, but I have no place to go." Naruto heard the sad tone in Harry's voice.

"I can take you in." Naruto said as he silently unlocked the door.

"You will?!" Harry exclaimed quietly in hope.

"Yeah so pack up." Naruto whispered as he opened the door to find Harry smiling at him.

"Thank you" Harry spoke before he pulled out dirty old looking book bag before stuffing it with some clothes and a few other things before zipping the bag and stood up in front of Naruto, who was about a foot shorter than himself as Harry was 5'5 while Naruto was between 4'7 and 4'8.

"Wait is that all your stuff?" Naruto asked with the look of shock on his face.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Then I guess we're leaving now." Naruto spoke as he closed the cupboard door, before leaving the house, with Harry walking beside him.

"Is your home near by?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't really have a home." Naruto spoke.

"What?! Then where are we going exactly?" Harry questioned.

"For the past couple of months being in England I just slept in a tree, but I know that you can't sleep or live like that so I can just buy a home." Naruto spoke thoughtfully, feeling a pair of eyes from the house across Harry's old home, but ignored it as there was no hate in the stare, as far as he could feel it.

"So wait, you don't have any relatives?" Harry asked.

"No they all died when I was born. I live alone for mostly all my life." Naruto said sadly. Harry sadly looked down feeling bad for asking now.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's alright, I accepted their death a long time ago, so you don't need to worry about me." Naruto said reassuringly.

After they walked for a while Harry asked a question he just realized.

"Wait, you said before you could buy a house, don't you mean rent and do you even have enough money?"

"Nah, I mean buy, I been doing some things like chores for people and stuff getting some money in return and I had some money for a while."

"And you think you can 'buy' a house with that little amount of money?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean I've travelled around places and received a bunch of money for doing things." Naruto said happily.

"Exactly where did you travel to and from?" Harry spoke in shock.

Naruto thought before answering simply.

"Let's see, I'm from Japan and then I went to New York, in America, and then I went to Paris, France and now I'm in England."

Harry stared at Naruto in shock.

"But you're about 10 or 11 years old, are you rich or something? Because you sound like one who travels around the world." Harry questioned.

"Well..." Naruto thought for a while before finally answering. "I'll tell you when I think your ready."

Harry looked crestfallen at hearing the answer but nodded.

"So what kind of house do you want? It can be a mansion or something if you want, don't worry about how much it costs." Naruto spoke.

"It doesn't matter to me as long it's big enough for me and you." Harry spoke thoughtfully after thinking for a while.

"Is that so?" Naruto spoke before sighing. "You must be one of those modest people." Harry didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. "It's good for financial stuff, but you should remember that it's alright to be selfish once in a while." Naruto smiled a little. "So give me something else, not something I know we should have." Naruto teased at the last part, causing Harry to blush in embarrassment.

"Um... Then I guess... I'm sorry I'm not sure myself." Harry apologized in embarrassment.

"Alright then how about this, when we get to a real estate agent we'll go look at some houses and when you and me decide which one is good then we got it, is that okay?" Naruto suggested, which Harry nodded, liking the idea.

"But wait they won't let us, we're to young fir them to sell a house to us." Harry said.

"Don't worry, I know the answer for that." Naruto said grinning.

"How?" Harry asked.

"That's one of the things that I have told you, that I will explain to you when I think you are ready."

Harry pouted once again but nodded, wishing that he would be ready soon, to hear all about the person, a child no less, taking him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning!" Harry called out to the blond, as he went down the stairs to the kitchen in new casual clothes that Naruto help by for him.

"Morning" Naruto said as he was standing on a two-step step stool to cook, wearing a fitting orange-colored apron, as he continued cooking breakfast.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked as he took a stool from the kitchen counter where they eat at and set it next to Naruto.

"I have no idea." Naruto said thoughtfully.

They both then heard the mail slot being used for the first time since they moved there a few days ago. They both looked at each other in confusion before Harry went to go get the mail.

When Harry saw an old fashion looking mail in front of the door he picked it up and looked at the front of it.

Mr. H. Potter & Mr. N. Uzumaki-Namikaze

The Kitchen

46, Grimmauld Place

Little Whinging.

Surrey

Harry stared at it for a while and began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, look at this. It's sent to you and me." Harry spoke when he got to the kitchen and sat back on his spot.

"Who's it from?" Naruto asked, looking at the mail in the boy's hand for a second before watching the breakfast, so it won't get burnt.

"I don't know." Harry muttered before turning it over and opened it. When he pulled out the two paper from inside he read out loud the first page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grade Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"You've got to be kidding." Naruto muttered quietly to himself.

"Naruto, do you think this is real?" Harry asked the blond.

"Well, it might explain the thing that happened in the zoo." Naruto said thoughtfully, as he thought along the lines of his ninja life.

"I guess so"

As Naruto turned off the stove and pulled out two plates and placing the contents he have made on to it, Harry asked a question.

"Should we go to this school?"

Naruto paused his action as he was about to pull out two cups of glass out of a cabinet. After a few seconds he continued on with what he was doing.

"I have no idea, I don't really mind, as long we come back here. We just bought the house, we can't just leave it alone."

"That's true, and besides, we don't even have an owl to reply to them." Harry said as he moved the stool that he was using to the counter, where Naruto was waiting at, before eating.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The two turned their heads to the kitchen window, right above the sink, and saw an owl tapping the window with its beak.

"I think you spoke to soon." Naruto said, as he hopped of the stool and opened the kitchen window, with the help of the step-ladder he used a few moments ago, to let it inside. The owl landed on the right side of Harry's right, and Naruto's left since the two were eating across from each other. Naruto used his finger and scratched its head as he ate with his other hand. "We'll reply after we eat."

Like he said after they finished breakfast both Naruto, Harry and the owl was at the living room with Naruto writing down on a piece of paper with a pen in neat handwriting.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, would like to attend Hogwarts, along with Harry Potter. However we are not familiar with magic, if you have time please send someone who does to help us with our predicament.

"Do you think that's good enough?" Naruto asked as he thought.

"Wait, we forgot to look at the other paper." Harry said as he unfolded the second paper, when he looked inside he saw a list of things they needed to buy. "It's a lost of things that we have to have for the school." Harry said.

"Okay" Naruto said as he added a few things before passing the folded paper to the owl. The owl took it with its claws before flying through the kitchen window, which was still open.

Next day at exactly 12 o'clock,

Ding dong!

"Who can that be?" Harry asked, looking behind the couch they were at where the hall was.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." Naruto said as he stood up and went around the couch to the hall. As he walked through the hall he did a transformation jutsu and turned into an older version of himself. Naruto didn't need to look at himself to check any faults knowing that there aren't any.

His body was well-built with the right amount of muscles, wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt, black and white sneakers and a dime-sized earring dangling on his left ear. His hair didn't change much, but was less wild and stopped right above his shoulders. His eyes were the same shade, but not as big as his child form and his whiskers were the same.

"Yes?" Naruto said in a calm tone as he opened the door to see a black-haired man, in weird black clothes.

"I am here for Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Mr. Harry Potter." He said in a professional tone. Naruto tilted his head in confusion before he hit his fist onto his other hand

"Oh! You're here about that mail that me and Harry sent!" Naruto said with a grin on his face as the man looked at Naruto up and down.

"Excuse me? I had the impression that Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was a child, not an adult." He said with a suspicious look on his face. Naruto scratched the back of his head with sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh yeah... Um... Come on in!" Naruto said stepping aside to let the man in.

When they were in the living room they saw Harry still watching TV from their flat screen TV.

Poof!

The man jumped and was going to turn when he saw a younger version of someone he used to know from his childhood.

"Naruto, who was that?" Harry said as he turned his head to see a man in black a his now young friend.

"Someone to help us with the school thing!" Naruto said walking past the male, who jumped from seeing a child version of the man he just said a while ago.

"Really?!" Harry said staring at the man in excitement.

"Yep!" Naruto said happily, before walking to a doorway where it would take you to the kitchen. "Harry, make him comfortable as I prepare some snacks." He said before entering, but then his head popped out to look at the man.

"Um... Mr..."

"Severus. Severus Snape." The man said.

"Mr. Snape, is there a type of tea you would like to drink?" Naruto said.

"Anything's fine, thank you." He said in a monotone.

"So Mr. Snape ate you really going to help us with the magical stuff?" Harry asked.

"By magical stuff, I'll assume you are talking about helping you with your school supplies then yes, I am."

"Where's the school?" Harry asked.

"Scotland, but you will be taking the Hogwarts express to get there, which is in 'King's Cross Station'."

"What about-"

"You must be really excited about this school if you keep asking questions like this." Naruto said cutting Harry off as he walked into the living room with a tray of tea and snacks. "Today's snack is scones and pudding, along with earl gray." He said as he passed both Harry and Severus a cup and placed a scone on a plate in front of them on the table.

"I was wondering, why are we accepted to go to this wizard school?" Naruto said as he drank his own cup before taking a bit of his scone.

"Hogwarts is a school that teaches children, like you two, how to control their powers." Severus answered.

"So you're saying that we are wizards?" Harry questioned, knowing the answer but wish to hear it for himself. When Severus just nodded Harry had a happy look on his face.

"Now that I have answered some of your questions I would like to know how Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze can do...what ever he did?" Severus questioned, looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Eh?" Naruto said, not knowing what Severus was talking about.

"I think he's talking about you turning into an adult, then turning back into your self." Harry helped out.

"Oh" Naruto said before continuing with his snack and drink.

"Are you not going to answer?" Snape asked.

"Nah, I tell ya when I tell Harry about my past. I don't feel like repeating my story." Naruto said blandly, with a hint of amusement at seeing Harry's disappointed expression, before looking at Snape in question. "When are we going for our school supplies?"

"We can leave after we finish with our snack." Snape said simply before continuing with his own.

When they were done with their snack they were standing near the center of the living room, with all the windows and doors to enter the house, covered and locked.

"So what are we doing?" Naruto asked not understanding what's happening after doing what Severus had told them to do.

"We will be teleporting to Diagon Alley to buy both your school supplies." Snape explained. "We will be apparating there. Grab my arm." He said, when the two did so, they felt a tug on their navel and as if they were doing through a tube before they saw colors everywhere. When everything calmed down they were already in a busy street.

"Wow! That was cool! We gotta do that again!" Naruto exclaimed, as Harry was on his hand and knees as his free hand held his stomach, not liking how he felt.

"No...more..." He said, not liking the idea.

"Eh! It was fun though!" Naruto said, hanging on Severus's still out stretched arm like a monkey.

"What are you doing?" Severus spoke, not liking the childish/animal behavior.

"Hanging on to you" Naruto said simply with large innocent looking eyes. Severus stared at those large blue eyes and quickly looked away, not wanting to be affected by it, but was too late as he felt his heart pumping against his chest. "Let's go!" Naruto said as he made a large swing of his body and was a couple feet in the air before he landed a few feet away from the two.

Severus just gaped at him slightly as Harry just chuckled at Naruto's childish behavior.

"Your stomach ok?" The blond asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and in a second he found himself on Naruto's small back. He made himself comfortable quickly with his arms wrapped around the blond's neck and his legs around the waist in a secure hold, knowing Naruto enough that he wouldn't be exhausted easily just by holding him. "What's our first stop?"

"Our first stop is Gringotts Bank to buy the school supplies." Severus said as he began to walk past them to the direction where the bank was located.

When they were inside Gringotts they saw many goblins, either sitting behind a desk doing paperwork or walking around doing something. They walked up to a desk and let Severus do the talking.

"We are here for Harry Potter's vault." He spoke calmly, pulling out a key and passed it to the goblin. He then pulled out an envelope and gave it to him, as he said something about the head master and a specific vault.

The goblin looked at the two, before he used his long nail to push the bangs aside to see the scar before leaning back on his seat and called out a name. "Griphook"

When another goblin, known as Griphook, came to the fellow goblin he was ordered to take them to take Naruto and Severus to the Potter vault and the 'you know what' vault.

"What about Naruto?" Harry asked.

"He can not com along since he does not have anything to do with your vault other than using the money for whatever. The only reason you two is that you are the owner of it when you are of age, and Mr. Snape has the key along with needing to pick up something when they are there." Griphook spoke before he told the two to follow him, with key in his hand.

Harry jumped off of Naruto and gave an apologetic smile before following the goblin with Severus beside him.

When they were out of his sight, in a room behind the goblin's desk he faced the seated goblin.

"Can I make an account?" He asked the goblin, glad that he brung a portion of his money with him. The goblin looked at him before nodding his head. He went to a drawer and pulled out a couple of papers to apply for one.

"Fill this out and with this quill. I must warn you though they don't use ink they will use your blood to make it work. We goblins do not want to make another vault for someone if they already have one in Gringotts." He spoke.

Naruto nodded before starting, not the slightest bothered by the lost of his of blood not paying attention to the cut either as it quickly healed. the whole time as he did so the goblin had a shocked expression on his face for a while before he wen back to his own paperwork.

After a few minutes of working things out Naruto was done and gave it to the goblin, who just took it, examined it and nodded his head in acceptance as he took the paper and quill back.

"Do you have any money with you?" Naruto nodded his head and pulled out a sack of money. When the goblin took it he looked inside with a completely shocked look on his face, when he came back he nodded his head before pulling out a key, quite similar to Harry's. "This is the key to your vault, and also your identification so be very careful of not losing it." The goblin spoke staring at Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Is there something that I can have to help me withdraw money from my vault without coming here?" The goblin nodded, as he opened a drawer to pull out a white pouch. He handed it to Naruto and as he did so he explained what is it and how it works.

"It is a pouch to your vault, you can take out as much money as you want with a simply hand in the bag and grasping the money. However you will have to be careful that only you can open it and get the money after you place a few drops of your blood to secure it and direct it's way to your vault." Naruto nodded taking in all the information before he bit his thumb ignoring the shock look on the goblin's face along with the needle that he was about to give Naruto to draw out blood before he pressed his bloodied thumb against the white pouch, which in turn turned completely red.

"There, everything's done!" Naruto smiled as he licked his healed thumb clean of blood before he saw Naruto and Severus coming out from the back door. "Hey Harry!" He smiled waving to them to grab their attention. When the pair walked to him hey grinned and showed them his key and pouch.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you made a vault account." Severus spoke out his observation, than said in a question.

"Yep!" Harry smiled at the blond's enthusiasm before they all turned to leave to start shopping for school supplies.

They went to Flourish and Blotts to buy books then went to the Apothecary to grab ingrediants for Potions, which they found out Severus tought in Hogwarts, then going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their school robes.

They then made their way to their last stop, which was to Ollivanders Wand Shop for a wand for Naruto and Harry.

When they went inside the shop they met the dusky air of the shop and stared at their surrounding. The whole shop seems to look to be rundown, from the inside and out. The inside of the shop was full of small boes, which the new found wizards guessed were where all the wands were.

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze and Mr. Snape." The pair was surprised, while the latter male was calm as usual.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, we're here for-"

"-wands, of course. I have been waiting for you two to come for your wands." Ollivander spoke before he went to one of the many shelves while he asked which arm was his wand-arm to the two as a measuring tape floated up to Harry and started measuring.

"Right arm" Naruto said as he raised his arm to gesture.

When Harry heard Naruto's answer to the question he finally understood since he remember Naruto being right handed like him.

"Same here" Harry spoke as the floating measuring tape left him to measure Naruto, before it fell when it was done.

Ollivander came back with a few boxes and pulled out a wand passing it to Harry.

When Harry held it he stared at it before looking at the wand maker, not knowing what to do with it.

"You have to wave it." Severus sneered, with his arms crossed.

Naruto gave Severus a questioning look as Harry did the same time just in a short period of time to wave it, but when he did a few boxes flew out of the shelves and fell on the wooden floor making a mess.

"Frankly not" The bearded man said as Harry put the wand back in nervousness. When Harry grabbed the next wand it was quickly taken away from him as Ollivander spoke to himself. "Didn't think so either."

After a few wands Harry held and failed, Ollivander had a thoughtful look as he muttered to himself of a kind of wand Harry should try out next, before he had a look of realization.

"Maybe, just maybe..."

When Ollivander came back from the back of one of the shelves he walked in a steady pace looking at the box in wonder and in thought.

When he place the box and opened it, he gently held the wand out to Harry.

"11 inches long, made of holly and had a phoenix feather core." They heard him say about the wand.

When Harry grabbed the wand instead of anything breaking or something that Harry and Naruto thought would happen they heard a soft hum and felt a wave of wind, which they all guessed means that Harry has found his wand or the other way around.

"Curious, very curious..."

"Curious?" Naruto questioned.

"What do you mean by curious?" Harry asked the full question.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It so happens that the Phoenix feather in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined to have this wand" He then trained his eyes from the wand to Harry's scar. "when its brother was the one to have given you that very scar."

"And who's the owner of that wand?" Harry asked looking at Ollivander.

"We do not speak the name." Severus answered.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It is not always clear why but I think it is clear that we can expect great things about you. After all he-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible yes, but great things." Ollivander said.

It was then Naruto's turn to wand search. The first wand that the blonde received to try out broke a window nearby, making Harry and Severus jump, or in Severus case stiffen. Naruto just nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head when he saw the window before putting the wand back in its box.

After a while of constant accidents and wands taken instantly from the blonde's tan hand the Ollivander looked at Naruto with excitement in his eyes.

"You're a difficult one, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Naruto said sheepishly.

"What would you say about yourself?" Ollivander said out of no where.

They all stared at the man not understanding him before Naruto answered.

"I...always get into something, usually that could kill me, silly, seen more than I don't know how many men have been through, athletic, someone who keeps their promises, and hard-headed I guess." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"And what do you think people think of you? Friends to be specific."

"Annoying, dumb, hard-headed, always in the way, heroic, childish, troublesome, fox-like, and other things." He said knowingly, thinking of Sakura, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Sasuke, and the rest of his friends.

Harry and Severus were giving him weirded out looks, while Ollivander 'hm'ed in thought, before he snapped his fingers of having an idea.

When he came back from the back of one of the shelves he came back with another box which was absolutely dusty from not being used for a very long time, or maybe not being touched or seen.

When he pulled the wand out of the box Naruto awed at the beauty.

The wand was quite simple when you think about it. It was a simple black, as black as the night sky and the handle was just a pure white, with a black number carved into it. 9

Naruto felt a little relaxed when he saw it. When he grasped ahold of the handle he felt a warming feeling coming off of it as if the handle was supposed to be held by him.

When he waved the wand he saw a red light shot out of it, it began to make a circle before it made a shape of a red fox with nine tails. It bagan to run around the room spreading it's light and magic, fixing all the mess and letting the room look almost new with the dust and cobwebs slowly disappearing. It then circled around Naruto, after giving him a nod it started to turn into a small ball of energy slowly lowering to Naruto's out stretched arm. When it landed on Naruto's cupped hands the light slowly diminished leaving a red new born fox cub with, what it seems to look like, nine tails, leaving everyone in the room in either in shock or in amazement.

"Amazing, this is most spectacular reaction I have ever seen between a wand and it's partner." Ollivander spoke in amazement, as he peered over the table between him and the trio to look down at the either unconscious or sleeping cub.

"It is?" Naruto questioned.

"Indeed, it is. I have made many wands but that wand" looking pointedly at it, before looking at the cub again like the rest, excluding Naruto, who just stared at the wand maker. "is one of the rarest ones I have made. Not only is the wood 'Cherry', a rare wood to find, the core is one that is absolutely rare to come across. It is the fang of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon."

When Ollivander spoke those four words everyone had different reactions.

Naruto just had a confused look on his face, along with Harry, while Severus had a shocked look on his face.

_Did Kurama lose a tooth?_ Naruto thought to himself, trying to ignore the fact of who he and the demon was fighting against before his dear friend was gone for good, or maybe not when he looked down at the red cub. _Hey, is this Kurama or what anyway?_

"What is a Nine-Tailed Fox demon and what is that exactly?" Harry asked as he looked at the fox when he spoke the last part.

Severus was the one to answer the first part of the question.

"A very long time ago, even before wizards began to form in this world the Earth had only five continents, called the Elelmental Countries."

"Five? I thought it started out as seven like it has been for a long time." Harry spoke in shock and in curiousity.

"That's what the muggles were taught to thought, because back then after a terrible war muggles thought it was best to forget everything and to just move on than to continue the generation of ninjas."

"Wait, ninjas?" Harry questioned once again. "I thought they weren't real."

"Like how muggles' thought wizards were real?" Ollivander amusedly said, causing Harry to blush since he realized what the older male meant.

"Anyway, before I was rudely inturrupted," Severus spoke looking at Harry when he said that, who just blushed once again in embarrassment. "the world back then was full of muggles and ninjas, There was not only ninjas and muggles, but there was a powerful demon, called the Juubi, or the Ten -Tails. The Ten-Tails is considered to be the creator of the world, and the herald to its end should it ever be revived."

That when the Ollivander started to tell the story.

"Centuries before the founding of the hidden villages, the Sage of the Six Paths saved the world from the Ten-Tails. He managed to subdue the beast and seal it within his own body, becoming the first jinchūriki. However, this offered merely a temporary solution to the menace, in the event of his death, the seal would dissolve and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world. Knowing this, the Sage searched for a more permanent solution. Ultimately, the Sage succeeded by using his 'Creation of All Things' ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would later become known as "tailed beasts", scattering them throughout the world. As a final precaution, using Chibaku Tensei, the Sage entombed the physical remains of the Ten-Tails within a colossal stone prison and hurled it into the heavens, creating the moon. The astonishing feat of not only successfully sealing the Ten-Tails, but also suppressing it, made the Sage a deified hero throughout the shinobi world.

Those tailed beasts were then the most powerful ones that roamed around Earth. But that all changed when a jutsu, a type of power that ninjas, or shinobi as they would like to sometimes call themselves, was created by a shinobi to seal a tailed beast inside a human being, or a baby to be specific since the energy of the baby will not go against the powerful energy of the tailed beast.

After the last of the tailed beasts were sealed into a baby everything was calm when it came to the demons, excluding the facts of people that possess the tailed beasts inside them were usually targeted for the tailed beast's power for their own use.

After centuries a fourth shinobi world war was broken out to gain all the nine tailed beasts to revive the Ten-Tails and gain "peace" as the one who declared war said, by controlling the beast."

"What happened after?" Harry asked in interest.

"More than millions of muggles and shinobi has died, as all of the Elemental Countries were included into the war. As for the tailed beasts, they have either died or disappeared, we do not know anymore as they the war was the last time they have ever appeared i front of humanity." Severus spoke.

"The remaining survivors of the war and ones that were nuetral made a decision to end the shinobi era and start a new. They then sealed their powers away, but after a few centuries later those powers were unleashed and began the era of witches and wizards and magical creatures."

"That's amazing." Harry spoke in awe, as Naruto nodded with the same expression, trying to hide the fact that he was one of those survivors, and possible the only one alive to speak about it.

"If the tailed beasts were supposedly have disappeared or died, what is this then?" Naruto asked, raising his hands up that stilled held the new born as a gesture before bringing it close to his chest, feeling more comfortable there.

"It is most likely the most powerful tailed-beast out of the nine. The Nine-Tailed fox demon, or the Kyuubi as they called him."

"This is the all powerful tailed beast? I thought it would be bigger or something." Naruto said, staring at the cub in his cupped hands.

"It could have used the last once of its life force or something into a fang, the same fang that my ancestors have found."

"Well, I guess we should all get going now, we have one more place to get to before it closes." Severus spoke out.

After Harry and Naruto payed for their wands they walked out and followed Snape towards a store with a sign that says "Magical Menagerie".

"What are doing here?" Harry asked.

"If you have remember what the list have said it said that you can have either an owl, a cat, or a toad. But seeing as one of us has already have an animal, it will only be you who will find themselves an animal." Severus spoke looking pointedly at Naruto when he was speaking about one having an animal already, which made the blonde laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head since the cub fits into his cupped hand like a new born kitten.


End file.
